Here in the slums of San Michel
by Zamoksvianprincess
Summary: Cosette is thrown out to live in the streets of Saint Michel with no Valjean to pick her up. She is alone and hungry. Until she meets a young boy with a cockney accent and sandy hair. Gavroche/Cosette relationship, Eponine/Cosette friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Mis, Gavroche, Cosette, Eponine, or any other characters that you recognize. I only own the plot. **

**I am using the 2012 movie characters. **

Chapter one

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la" a voice sang. Cosette reached into her pocket and felt for the forty sous. All Cosette felt was emptiness. Cosette's wide eyes got even wider. The Madame was not going to be happy. She quickly ran home while dragging the heavy wooden bucket behind her. Her gray rags got splashed with cold water and her bare feet were freezing in the snow. When she reached the inn she left the bucket in the kitchen with Madame and Eponine and tried to scurry away but Madame asked, "Cosette where are the forty sous I gave you?" Cosette looked at her feet. "Well?" Cosette still didn't answer. "Tell me!" Madame yelled. "It fell" Cosette said softly. Madame was furious. She grabbed the broom and started to beat Cosette. Eponine looked on in fear. "You useless brat!" Madame screamed. "Those forty sous could've saved your sorry life but no! You just had to go and drop it!" "Stop! Stop!" Eponine yelled unable to see her mother treat Eponine's only sister that way. "Excuse me?" Madame said as she turned on Eponine. "Stop it! She is only seven years old!" Eponine shouted. "Eponine Thenardier how many times do I have to tell you? She is scum from the streets. You should treat her like dirt!" Madame said and for the first time in Eponine's life Madame slapped her. Eponine was taken aback. She hurried over to Cosette and felt for a heartbeat. Cosette woke up. Eponine was about to hug her when Madame Thenardier took her by the collar and threw her out into the cold. Later that night Cosette found a small box to sleep in. The next day Cosette woke up to see Eponine standing there. Eponine. In her pretty pink dress and blue cap. She was holding some clothes and a coat. "Here put these on." Eponine said. It was one of Eponine's white blouses and brown skirts. Cosette found that they fit perfectly. "Here's a coat too" Eponine said. Cosette found the coat fit perfectly too. "Now I have to go before mother-" "EPONINE!" Madame called. "I've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow around five" Eponine said as she ran away. Things carried on like that for the next two years. Every day at five Eponine would bring bread and water to Cosette and keep her company. By the time Cosette was nine years old She and Eponine had established a friendship of some sorts. One day Cosette heard footsteps. She checked the sky. It looked as if it was noon. Why was Eponine early? Cosette hid behind a corner and saw a boy about three or four walking the streets and whistling a little tune. He had sandy hair and blue eyes. His blue coat held a pin with french flag colors. He heard Cosette move and stopped whistling. "Hello?" He asked in a cockney accent. Cosette closed her eyes and slid down a wall. She was so sure that she had not been noticed until the boy's face was in front of her. "hello my name's Gavroche!" He said. "Mine's Cosette" Cosette told him. "Nice to meet you Cosette. Why are you here on the streets?" Gavroche asked. "I was thrown out by my family" Cosette said. If you could call the Thenardiers family. "Yeah I know how ya feel. I left my family cause they cared more for my sisters than me" Gavroche said to Cosette. "hey you could come live with me!" Gavroche said. Cosette looked at the corner she had called home. Eponine was going to show at five maybe earlier. But with Gavroche she could have a home. A real home not like the Thenardiers. With bread and water. "I get hungry sometimes but I have friends that feed me everyday" Gavroche said. Cosette smiled. "Yes 'vroche I'll go with you" Cosette said.

**I know I made Eponine nice to Cosette but it was just too good an opportunity to pass up. I don't know if I'm going to make them a couple or just brother-sister relationship but I could use some ****ideas. Also I need names and appearances for gavroche's friends. Please review! You can send ideas in your review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to make them closer in age so Gavroche is seven.**

**I do not own Les Miserables in any way! If I did then I would not make anyone die. **

Chapter 2

Cosette was surprised to see that Gavroche lived in a statue of an elephant. "Its been my home for the last few years." Gavroche said. Cosette nodded. "Its better than staying in the cold that's for sure" Cosette said. "Gavroche! Gavroche!" A voice shouted. Cosette looked up to see a boy with frizzy chestnut hair and brown coat. He had a little chain around his neck and was wearing a pin similar to Gavroche's. The boy looked to be around seven. "Alright Jacque I'll be up in a moment" gavroche replied. "after you" Gavroche gestured. Cosette started to climb the wooden ladder and saw that it opened up into a large room.

Eponine was skipping to where she would meet Cosette. She had finally managed to swipe some cakes and she brought a few of her old shoes. The nice ones. When she arrived she noticed that Cosette wasn't there. "Why would she leave?" Eponine asked herself. She thought that Cosette had just gone on a walk and would be back soon. Eponine waited for about ten minutes and Cosette still wasn't back. "No, No," Eponine started. Cosette must've left when she realized how mean Eponine used to be. "Oh Cosette! Cosette! I'm sorry!" Eponine shouted. "Oh Cosette please come back!"

Cosette was so busy looking at the interior of the room that she didn't even consider Eponine had come to give her the stuff she needed. "So how do you like it?" Gavroche said a smile lighting up his face. "It's the best place I have ever been in!" Cosette said meaning it. It was warm and she was surrounded by Gavroche's friends. She had met a boy with dark hair named Adrien and a light haired boy named Alexander. They looked to be around Gavroche's age which is to say seven years old. They were all wearing the same pin and were a little filthy. "I love it here" Cosette said a smile coming to her face. It has been, what five years since she smiled? It was a feeling she had never experienced before. Cosette yawned. "You must be sleepy" Gavroche said. Cosette nodded. He took her by the hand and led her to a bed just her size. It wasn't exactly fluffy but it was better than what the Thenardiers had given her. They had given her her own pile of straw.

Gaveroche was happy that Cosette was here. But how would he deal with a girl? He was busy helping his own mates. How could he help them and take care of Cosette at the same time! Not to mention there was talk of a revolution. Gavroche felt like he was being pushed to becoming a father or older brother much too soon. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He knew that he would have to deal with his gang in the morning but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was finally getting some sleep and...Cosette? He wasn't sure.

**Okay so I made Gavroche a little older than what he usually would've been but he needed to be close in age to Cosette. Also I know I made Eponine feel sad about Cosette leaving so kill me! It might be a while before I can update again but I promise it will be soon! Please Review!**

\


End file.
